


ECHO

by WannaLin



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ??????????, Angst, CEO Kang Dongho, Depression, Dongho depends of Guanlin, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional dependance, Established Relationship, Guanlin dies..., I remember, I'm a sucker for angsty fics, Loneliness, M/M, Mistery, Psychological, Supernatural - Freeform, University student Lai Guanlin, character death??????, did I already mentioned this is way too angsty???, don't beat me pls, it's because I love suffering, like... a lot, prepare your tissues, sorry everyone, well yeah it's angsty, why am i like this?, you'll need it with this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaLin/pseuds/WannaLin
Summary: Lai Guanlin promised to comeback home.He never did it.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to make this a kinda long fic? Maybe around 5 or 10 chapters.
> 
> ENJOY (Because you'll only do it this chapter)

_ “Dongho, I have to go class. And you also have to go to work. Poor Jonghyun hyung, you need to give him a raise.” _

_ “Just stay a little bit, Lin. Jonghyun and your classes can wait.” Dongho said hugging his lover tightly with his strong arms causing him to giggle and showing his cute dimple. “Do you know that you have the most beautiful laugh and dimple ever?” _

_ “I know, you always tell me this.” _

_ “Well, I’ll never get tired of saying it, so deal with it,” He said playfully and kissed his hand gently. “You’re also the best that happened to me, Lin. I don’t know what would be of me if I didn’t meet you.” _

_ The Taiwanese boy locked their eyes and smiled sweetly at him. “You’re also the best that ever happened to me, Dongho.” He said and their lips meet. The kiss was sweet and full of love. _

_ Dongho couldn’t believe how much he loves Guanlin. They have been together for four years already, since Guanlin was 15 and he 21, and he’s sure they were destined to be together till the end. _

_ “I love you so much, Lin.” _

_ “I love you more, Dongho.” _

_ “Promise me we will always be together.” _

_ “I promise you.” _

_ “Let’s bath together then.” Dongho said and kissed his lover forehead lovingly before gently carrying him bridal-style. _

_ They took some time in the shower because Dongho got too touchy and they ended up making love there. _

_ After about an hour later, they got ready for their everyday ritual. _

_ Guanlin will go to his classes at the University and Dongho will go to his office to take care of his company, which he inherited from his father at 21 years-old when he decided to retire from the business to live a normal life, without everyone’s eyes on him and his company 24/7. _

_ Guanlin loves to help his lover with his tie because he knows Dongho enjoyed being taken care of by him. He was like a giant baby teddy bear with him and he loved that side of Dongho so much. “Take care of yourself and don’t comeback late, Lin. I have something to tell you tonight.” _

_ “Oh, really? I wonder what is it?” He said playfully. _

_ “I don’t know,” Dongho laughed, showing his adorable eye-smile. “Don’t be impatient, you’ll find out tonight.” _

_ “I’ll be looking forward it then.” Guanlin stopped when he was done with Dongho’s tie and smiled. “I’m done. Today you look more handsome than ever. I’m jealous because I know everyone at the company will say the same.” _

_ “No need to be jealous, honey.” Dongho lifted Guanlin, spinning him around which made the younger laugh. “My heart will forever belong to you.” _

_ “Dongho, stop, you’re staining your suit.” He said laughing, showing his adorable dimples and gummy smile. _

_ “I don’t want to stop because I love it when you smile. You’re the most beautiful person ever when you smile.” _

_ “Well, I would like to make a request.” Guanlin said looking at Dongho’s eyes lovingly. _

_ “Mmm, what is it, Lin?” _

_ “Promise me you’ll always smile no matter what. You’re more handsome that way and I love your adorable eye-smile.” _

_ “I promise you.” _

_ “I love you so much, Kang Dongho. Never forget this.” _

_ “I love you more, Lai Guanlin, you’re my everything. Thank you for saving me from the darkness I was drowning in.  _ _ Not even death will separate us.” _

_ And they kissed again. _

_ This time the kiss was more desperate... _

_ As... if it was... their last. _

_ They could feel their love with every kiss. It was like… they were made for each other. _

_ “Comeback safely, Lin.” _

_ “Same goes for you, Dongho.” _

_ But… _

_ That day… _

_ Lai Guanlin never cameback home. _


	2. Don't Wake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a nightmare.

_“Dongho! I’m back!”_

_The older one practically ran from his room to the living room when he heard his boyfriend’s voice._

_The first thing he saw was the Taiwanese beautiful smiley face._

_Dongho felt his heart clench._

_That really was **his** Guanlin._

_Dongho hugged his slender and delicate body tightly._

_He was so afraid of letting him go._

_He was afraid of all of this being a cruel illusion._

_The tears threatened to fall at any moment._

_“Of course, I’m back, hyung. I’ll never leave you alone. I promised this four years ago.”_

_Dongho lifted Guanlin in his strong arms._

_He knows his lover loves it._

_Guanlin says is because he could always feel protected and loved when he does it._

_That when he was in his arms, everything was fine._

_“Please, don’t leave me, Lin. You’re all I have.” Guanlin took his face and locked their gaze._

_He smiled sadly._

**_‘If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.’_ **

_“I need you.”_

Darkness.

_“WAIT! Don’t go please!”_

The darkness was swallowing him.

He was afraid.

_“I need you, Lin.”_

Every beat of his broken heart was painful.

_They were like thorns._

Tearing every part of his being, slowly.

**_Someone please make it stop._ **

**_It hurts._ **

~*~

And he woke up.

He was sweating so much and his heartbeats were like raging waves hitting the coast of the beaches.

It was the same dream over and over again _since…_

_Since…_

_His Guanlin never cameback home two months ago._

The police said he...

He suffered an accident

And…

_Guanlin Died._

And since that damned day he keeps dreaming of his lover every single night.

He wishes he could never wake up again and be with him always.

He doesn’t want to live.

His life never wasn’t his anyway.

He just lived and breathed to make Guanlin happy.

Lai Guanlin gave a meaning to his miserable life.

_Kang Dongho died the same day Lai Guanlin did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! And late as always :v
> 
> Because I love suffering I made this chapter pretty angsty ;-;
> 
> Don't kill me for this pls :(

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your tissues ;-;


End file.
